


Межгалактические отношения ||  Intergalactic relations

by Margarido



Series: Just space || Просто космос [12]
Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2012, Galaxies, Romance, Stars, galaxy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Cлияния галактик. К чему они ведут?
Series: Just space || Просто космос [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930549





	1. Глава первая. Гулгариг и Киана

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2012.  
> [Первая публикация](https://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180274429.htm) на ФБ-2012.

Гулгариг, одна из крупнейших галактик в миллионе световых лет вокруг, шевелил рукавами, проверяя состояние своих звезд и ощупывая окрестности.  
Вон там, справа, неслась на скорости Киана – чудо, а не галактика. Черная дыра в ее центре глотала пыль и звезды с сумасшедшей жадностью. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что по ее краю ходит черный язык гравитации, слизывающий остатки звезд и планетных систем. Рукава Кианы блестели крупными красными и голубыми гигантами вперемешку с крошечными белыми карликами. Последние сбиваются в кратные системы, чтобы привлечь больше внимания и, конечно же, не скучать на пути к центру.  
Гулгариг пристально следил за Кианой, толкая свои крайние звезды отправлять ей побольше волн – горячих, обволакивающих от желтых карликов и красных гигантов, перемежающихся с острыми и колючими лучами пульсаров.  
Кажется, Киана заметила его внимание. По крайней мере, в сторону Гулгарига направился сильный гамма-луч. Он вздрогнул. Парочка его звезд взорвалась, разнося вокруг пыль и осколки. На их месте образовались белые карлики.  
– Кхм… А ты крута… Полетим навстречу?  
– Я уже лечу навстречу, – лениво и кокетливо отвечает Киана.  
– К кому? Я взорву его своими гамма-лучами!  
– Это она.  
– Еще лучше!  
– Ты будешь драться с… женщиной?  
– С галактикой!  
– Ах вот как… – Киана неприкрыто издевательски ухмылялась  
– Что тебе стоит изменить направление?  
– Не могу, Взрыв меня толкнул.  
– А я вот менял.  
– И неоднократно? – с насмешкой спросила Киана. Однако кончики ее рукавов вздрогнули, звездочки в них вспыхнули парой сверхновых: да, она заинтересовалась.  
– Конечно! – Гулгариг уверенно блефовал. – Для этого нужно использовать звезды-усилители по краям рукавов. Они резко одновременно взрываются, направленная сила взрыва толкает тебя, куда хочешь.  
– А что, если сила взрыва будет направлена в другом направлении?  
– А это уже надо руководить звездами.  
– И как ими прикажешь руководить? – Киана мигнула звездочками на кончиках хвоста, часть которых немедленно отвернулась, не желая мигать, а уж тем более – направленно взрываться.  
– Черная Дыра! – заговорщически шепнул Гулгариг.  
– Тогда, наверно, лучше руководить теми, кто к ней ближе? Ближе к центру?  
Об этом Гулгариг не подумал.  
– Но те, кто ближе, лучше понимают механизм, и их не испугаешь!  
– Хм. Я попробую. – Мигание Кианы переместилось на противоположную сторону.  
  
Актеди приближалась. Киана с тревогой следила за галактикой, бывшей раза в полтора больше ее самой. Та уже не в первый раз подавала вполне однозначные сигналы своего неравнодушия к Киане. Если Актеди заметит заигрывания Гулгарига, то их слияние будет далеко не таким мягким и нежным, как обещано. А обещано было много: Актеди уже была результатом трех слияний более мелких галактик и имела большой опыт по этой части. Иногда Киане казалось, что ее настырная поклонница давным-давно положила на нее глаз, но только теперь достигла размера и направления своей мечты.  
Систему с гуманоидами обжег гамма-луч из Актеди. Слегка, едва коснулся. Гуманоиды Кианы (а их в ней было ни много ни мало, а аж 7 видов) занервничали и запустили летающую спираль в червоточину. Киана хмыкнула. О да, Млечный путь – отличное место для поселения.  
– Пс! Ты там что делаешь? – Актеди, похоже, нервничала не на шутку.  
– Лечу, что же еще.  
– А кому гамма-луч отправляла?  
– Да есть тут один, поклонник выискался…  
– Это который?  
– Да квазар его разберет… настырный такой… – Киана скривила один из рукавов, как будто ее невыносимо тошнило от «поклонника».  
– Коб?  
– Что?  
– Кто. Коб 26, во-о-он справа от тебя летит.  
– Наверно.  
– Гони его. Он хиляк.  
Киана аккуратно пощупала «хиляка». И правда, крошка.  
– Прогоню. Он вообще от меня летит.  
– А зачем пристает?  
– У него сама спроси.  
Актеди насупилась: она была не слишком общительна.  
– Ладно, квазар с ним. Давай сыграем.  
– Опять? У меня уже три вида гуманоидов вымерло. Четвертый вот сбежал.  
– Ну и зачем они тебе? Пусть бегут.  
– Они забавные. И вообще, гуманоиды – это развитие.  
– А, ну да.  
  
Гулгариг нервно пинал свои звездочки, чтобы совсем чуточку, вот на столечко скорректировать траекторию движения. Получалось плохо. Один из рукавов неестественно покосился. Земляне из Млечного пути отметили аномалию в дальней галактике. Звездочки усиленно старались угодить хозяину и распорядителю. Кое-кто вылетел со своих орбит вокруг центра галактики, но Гулгарига это не смущало: вылет вышел в нужном направлении. Подмигивая, он летел прямёхонько на Киану.  
  
Киана уже успела навести справки: просто так соскочить с пути, намеченного взрывом, не удавалось еще никому. Изменение траектории Гулгарига казалось миражом и ловким обманом. Она тревожно следила за Актеди: та не видела маневров соперника и спокойно любовалась своей намеченной жертвой. «Нет, конечно, не жертвой, – успокаивала себя Киана, – конечно, просто женой… или возлюбленной… любовницей…» В этом месте галактика уносилась мечтами и фантазиями за края Вселенной. В конце концов, она была еще слишком молода, и задумываться о движении до или после Взрыва ей не пристало. Пусть об этом думает старичье. Актеди, например. А Гулгариг… Киана прикинула возраст его звезд: да, немногим старше ее. И, похоже, еще не сливался с галактиками. Или сливался?  
  
– Гулгариг! – Киана пульнула в его сторону несколько ярких пульсарных лучей.  
– Что? – Тот моментально оживился и махнул хвостом.  
– А ты двойная галактика?  
– Да, а что?  
– Аааа… Да ничего, просто так спросила.  
– На меня Тантан налетела со всего размаху, давно дело было. Я тогда вообще вне зоны твоей видимости был.  
– Вот как! – Киане вдруг стало жутко обидно: все кругом сливаются, а она – нет!  
– Да там скучно все было. Она мелкая была, вообще ничего не соображала. Как налетела – ух! Вон ее звезды в правом рукаве!  
Киана отвернулась.  
– Киана? Киана! Что?.. – Гулгариг еще никогда так не страдал от собственного хамства.  
  
– А сливаться больно?  
– Сливаться-то? – Актеди почесала гамма-лучом черную дыру. Черная дыра зашипела. – Да нет. Больно гуманоидам. Звезды шабаш устраивают. Планеты наконец-то находят друг друга.  
– А… нам?  
– Нам круто. Кругом одни фейерверки, почесывающие самые нежные места! Вот, например…  
– Дура совсем? Не рассказывай ребенку! Сама узнает! – Черная дыра оказалась далеко не немой.  
  
Киана загрустила. До Актеди было далеко. Вообще Актеди последнее время была такой самоуверенной, дерзкой, наглой… Киане становилось не по себе. Гулгариг сказал, что звезды Тантан теперь в его рукаве. Возможно, когда-нибудь и она окажется в рукаве Актеди. Станет часть этой громоздкой, неповоротливой галактики. Крошечной частью. Печальной, унылой, незаметной.  
Киана помигала пульсарами. Откуда-то со стороны отозвалась такая же молодая, крошечная галактика. С другой – еще одна. Киана усмехнулась, помигала снова. Перемигивание заполнило всю местную часть Вселенной.гуманоиды со всех концов отметили необычную активность пульсаров. Кто-то напророчил Концы Света. «Какого света?» – не поняла Киана, отсылая очередной сигнал.  
Постепенно к этим движениям присоединились нейтронные звезды. Где-то вспыхивали сверхновые – как приветствия, как прощания, как выражение особого восторга. Ритмично светили переменные звезды. Киана уже задумалась над сочинением особого языка – для обмена информацией между дальними галактиками.  
Совсем рядом, вынырнув буквально из-под ее рукава, засветился Гулгариг. Киана вздрогнула и облегченно вздохнула: Актеди была еще далеко.  
– Ты как тут?  
– Я же говорил, что менять направление и силу – раз плюнуть? – Гулгариг хитро щурил звездочки и не признавался, что сейчас он готов провалиться в собственную черную дыру, лишь бы хоть чуть расслабить надзор над своими звездами, на мгновение отвлечься от координации движений рукавов.  
– Научи! – Киана вся переливалась от счастья.  
– Да что там учить! – Гулгариг старательно закрывал один рукав: там взорвалось слишком много красных гигантов и вымерло четыре цивилизации. – Главное – чуткий контроль за звездами. Правильно я говорю, звезды?  
Звезды зашумели: раздавались крики-требования вернуть все, как было, и вопли радости от тех, кто добился лучшего места рядом с центром галактики.  
– Вооот, правильно говорю!  
Киана мирно, успокоено шевелила рукавами. Гулгариг активно посылал ей теплые, густые волны от своих звезд. Актеди как раз отвлеклась на ругань с подлетающей к ней снизу галактикой. Кажется, измена пройдет тихо-мирно.  
Актеди выдохнула яростную волну гнева куда-то вниз, в галактику-агрессора. Взрывы красных гигантов целенаправленно дали волну жара и свет, гамма-лучи вспыхнули одновременно, снося все, что можно было в соседе. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, она обернулась к своей подружке.  
– Киана! Киана, ты что делаешь?! Кто этот хмырь, Киана? Киана! Киана, твою мать!  
– А? Да?! Что?! Что с тобой, Актеди? – яркая, переливающаяся галактика, неумеючи пытающаяся скрыть свое счастье, обернулась.  
– Эт-то что за хмырь?! – Актеди насупила рукава, взъерошила звездные края.  
– Это не хмырь, это так, мимо летит… – Кианазапунцовела звездной пылью.  
– Да-а-а-а? А, по-моему, он на тебя летит!  
– Не может быть!  
– Да, я на нее лечу. Жениться хочу, – встрял Гулгариг.  
– Нет! Какого квазара?! Она моя! Моя, слышишь?! – Актеди разозлилась не на шутку и без предупреждения выстрелила гамма-всплеском.  
Острый луч срезал край Кианы и метко прошелся по парочке звезд Гулгарига. Киана вздрогнула и сжалась, Гулгариг решительно расправил колючие края рукавов и медленно провернул вольфа-райевские звезды в сторону соперницы. Актеди сделала еще несколько выстрелов и, промахнувшись, сбила несколько одиночных звезд. Гулгариг не спешил. Он придерживал свои звезды, не давал им атаковать впустую. Еще пара градусов, еще пара мгновений – и цель строго по курсу, и заряд достиг максимума.  
Выстрел.  
В одной половине Актеди снесло несколько тысяч звезд. Единственная цивилизация осталась на противоположном краю, а ее гуманоиды наблюдали бешеный фейерверк у себя в небе, несмотря на облачность.  
Актеди взвыла, подбирая раненную сторону. Всполошившиеся звездочки суетливо подгребали к центру, испуганно обходя трупы своих недавних товарок.  
– Она моя. – Гулгариг говорил ровно, без надрыва и пафоса. – И не мечтай ее тронуть.  
– Ты пожалеешь... – прошипела Актеди и, жалобно поскуливая, отвернулась.  
  
– Зачем ты ее так? – В Киане вместе с восторгом мешался страх.  
– Она не имеет на тебя никаких прав. – Гулгариг слегка провел рукавом по своей любовнице.  
– Мы с ней давно уже собирались.. столкнуться… слиться…  
– Вы собирались, а я пришел и теперь столкнусь.  
– Нет! – Киана испуганно отшатнулась, ее звезды слегка покосились на своих орбитах.  
– Да.  
Гулгариг направил все свои силы на Киану. Его черная дыра вдохнула звездную пыль, окружавшую галактику. Он медленно двигался, затягивая в себя следы ее вещества. Киана притушила звезды, немного испуганно наблюдая его действия. Ее черная дыра готова была забыть про свою бесконечность и сомкнуться. Гулгариг коснулся рукавом ее края, пробежал звездами по ее карликам и гигантам. Несколько из них столкнулись и вспыхнули. Искры от вспышек разбежались по краю Кианы, заставляя ее дрожать и сверкать. Колючие уколы взрывов прошли насквозь всю галактику – раньше она никогда так на них не реагировала.  
Гулгариг довольно ухмыльнулся. Его рукав медленно сблизился с ее, звездные орбиты пересеклись, рождая серию взрывов и слетов с пути вокруг центров галактики. Сами их центры – черные дыры – замерли в напряжении: ни одного поглощения, только концентрация силы и гравитации. Киана втянула поближе все центральные звезды, а ее края уже пошли в разнос. Несколько голубых гигантов с обеих сторон сами плыли навстречу друг другу, неслись, притягиваясь, сгоняя в кучу свои планеты. Гуманоиды на краю галактики в панике забегали на своем шарике. Прямо на них летело несколько карликов, готовых приревновать все, что движется, и уничтожить его на своем пути.  
Киана выбросила наружу рукав. Звезды рассыпались, мешаясь с собратьями из Гулгарига. Их столкновения гулко отзывались в самых сердцах галактик. Черные дыры заработали с новой силой.  
Гулгариг выбросил наружу свои звезды: они уже мешали, они преграждали ему путь к центру любимой. Две черные дыры уже сегодня должны были стать одной. Тяжело дыша своим веществом, он пробирался внутрь Кианы. Несколько нейтронных звезд вырвались на свободу, слетели в орбиты и на радостях врезались друг в друга, порождая серию гигантских взрывов. Звезда с цивилизацией нервно придерживала возле себя планеты, ловко уходила от любых контактов. Она отвернулась глянуть на черную дыру своей хозяйки и тут же схлопотала столкновение с красным гигантом.  
Парочка звезд Вольфа-Райе закружилась в почти дружеском вальсе, который постепенно перерос в не менее дружеское слияние. Их двойной гамма-луч пробил центры двух галактик. Киана выдохнула огромное количество вещества, выбросила около двух миллионов звезд в одиночное плавание. Ее спираль изогнулась, поддаваясь настырному желанию Гулгарига. Последний грубо наседал на неопытную, хрупкую галактику. Его теперь уже бывшие рукава охватывали ее со всех сторон, множество звездных взрывов щекотали и мешали всевозможные поля. Черная дыра мощно, с гулким ревом тянулась к дыре Кианы. Две сильнейшие гравитационные силы, две концентрации веса, света и лучей готовы были слиться в единое непомерное, бездонное нечто, чему поначалу не найти и названия.  
Гулгариг центром жадно схватил звезды Кианы, только готовившиеся отправиться в черную дыру. От неожиданности они дрогнули, полетели, оставляя длинные светящиеся следы. Множество следов обрисовало контур черной дыры: глубокой, сужающейся к центру, уходящей в никуда. Дыра Кианы задохнулась и вытянулась в направлении Гулгарига. Две дыры соприкоснулись краями, легко прошлись гравитаций. Останки звезд на краях дрогнули, не решаясь выбрать между двумя путями. В принципе, это было уже неважно: еще одно движение – и две дыры затянулись в одну. Боле-менее самостоятельные звездочки кинулись врассыпную. Киана со стоном позволила Гулгаригу затянуть себя. Он медленно, плавно сливал две дыры в одну, мешал звезды и планеты, кидал их внутрь одной беконечной черной дыры.  
  
Киана медленно ощупывала себя полями звезд. Теперь она была половиной одной галактики.  
Гулгариг так и не поглотил ее полностью. Когда-то Тантан была для него игрушкой: заглотил и забыл, где-то с краю шныряли бывшие ее звезды. Гиганты и нейтронные звезды Кианы оказались безумно нежными и трогательными. Их бойкие лучики ласково-колюче гуляли по разгоряченному веществу Гулгарига, звонкий смех фотонов колокольчиками звенел в двойной галактике. Он не хотел их уничтожать, ему впервые было жалко звезды.  
  
Две черные дыры слились и заснули в уюте. Периодически они не слишком активно затягивали окружающие звезды, лопали их словно какое-то лакомство. Они урчали, резонируя с краями бывших рукавов, которые теперь стали бесформенными, растрепанными. Расслабившись, Кианасамане заметила, как стала одним целым с Гулгаригом. Новую галактику в окрестностях прозвали Киаригом.


	2. Глава первая с половиной. Вэлсор

Вэлсор возбужденно наблюдал полет своей галактики. Он был опытной звездой, летевшей исключительно на самом краю спирали. В зоне его видимости был и центр с черной дырой, и внешняя среда. Его галактику звали Киана и она была женского пола, однако межгалактическая традиция велела называть звезды по отчеству галактики-родителя. ВэлсорКианович. Тошнотворное имечко, считал сам Вэлсор.  
С внешней стороны приближался Гулгариг. Для Вэлсора он был всего лишь громоздким скопищем его собратьев. Приближающееся событие – столкновение галактик – Вэлсор наблюдал до сих пор только со стороны. Когда-то, на заре его существования, в паре сотен тысяч световых лет столкнулись две галактики. Вэлсор с восторгом наблюдал фейерверки и взрывы, пытался отловить бурные волны и поля, исходящие от сталкивающихся звезд. Говорили, что в тот момент многие нашли свое счастье.  
Вэлсор не очень хорошо понимал, что такое счастье. Он видел множество звезд вокруг себя, одиноких, двойных, тройных, с планетами, с пылевыми дисками, гигантов, карликов, красных, синих, желтых… Сначала он хотел дорасти до хорошей, желтой звезды с планетами. Хотя бы с парочкой планет-гигантов. Потом он увидел звезду, которая обзавелась пятью планетами, одна из которых была каменной и с жизнью. Немного позже на одном из гигантов этой звезды завелись флоатеры и хантеры, перманентно гоняющиеся друг за другом. Когда жители каменного малыша высадились в атмосферу гиганта, один из их кораблей пропал в глотке флоатера. Нет, конечно, тот не был хищником, он просто принял углеродную оболочку гуманоидов и пластик корабля за новый сорт пищи. Второй корабль успел улететь, но подхватил споры хантера. Вэлсор никогда не видел столь отвратительного зрелища, как пожирание камней и гуманоидов хантером. Теперь возле звезды крутилась самопожирающаяся живая планета. Вряд ли ее можно было назвать счастливой.  
Идея быть желтой звездой с планетами отпала сама собой. Вэлсор теперь с жадностью наблюдал красных гигантов: вот бы дорасти до них! Он старательно разрушал все появляющиеся вокруг него протопланеты, готовясь рвануть в любой момент. Взрыв близлежащего красного гиганта, приведший к его катастрофическому сжатию в белый карлик, разубедил Вэлсора в этой идее. Очень надо так стараться, расти-расти, а потом сдуться! Такого унижения Вэлсор не желал.  
Постепенно он разочаровался во всех звездных судьбах. Голубые гиганты казались одинокими снобами, кратные звездочки были слишком зависимы друг от друга, субкарлики слыли ничтожествами с завышенным самомнением.  
Вэлсор дорос до небольшой желтой звезды. Метким ударом плазмы он сбил очереднуюпротопланету и заметил приближающийся рукав Гулгарига. Рукав переливался, светился всеми цветами спектра: белые карлики, желтые, красные, синие, зеленые… Зеленые?! Кто это?! Вэлсор в шоке смотрел за пляской желтой и голубой звезды: вместе они светились цветом хлорофилла.  
Засмотревшись, он едва не попал под удар белого карлика. Тот с шипом, визгом, воплем пронесся в сотне астрономических единиц и столкнулся с ближайшим соседом Вэлсора.  
Переводя дыхание, звезда внимательно отслеживала все движения звезд Гулгарига. Впрочем, сзади мчалось не меньшее количество своих, кианских. Сумасшествие, накрывшее высшее галактическое руководство, заставившее их кинуться в объятия друг друга, передалось и звездам.  
Пара белых карликов Кианы со всего маху врезалась в голубой гигант Гулгарига. Их радостный вопль накрыл всю Вселенную на триста тысяч световых лет вокруг. Гелиевые, водородные хвосты и протуберанцы слились и переплелись, ядра звезд разорвали друг друга в клочья. Вэлсор только шокировано качал короной.  
Прямо на него неслась розоватая звездочка. Квазар ее знает, с чего она была розоватой. Вэлсор резко дернулся вправо – и едва не наткнулся на субкарлика. Толчок влево – там тройная звезда развратно дразнится протуберанцами. Вниз, вверх не дают рвануть полюса.  
– Стой!!! Стой, заполошная! – Вэлсор сам не знал, откуда в его паническом ядре нашлись такие слова.  
– Не могу! Я лечу-у-у-у!!!  
– Правее лети! Там круто! Там… там… – Вэлсор нервно огляделся. – Там трое! Там тройничок!  
– Там уже тройничок! Я своего хочу!  
– Левее бери! Будет тебе свой субкарлик!  
– Я его в двойного захвачу! А хочется взрыва! Я хочу тебя! – По галактикам разнесся дикий смех розоватой звезды.  
– Не надо меня хотеть! Я не вкусный!  
– Ты вкусный! Я чувствую!  
Только тут Вэлсор понял, что его поля уже считаны, а орбита рассчитана.  
– Как тебя звать-то?  
– Казмли!  
«И не выговоришь», – подумал Вэлсор.  
– Казмли, деточка, ну возьми чуть выше!  
– Нет!  
– Казмли, мы же уничтожимся!  
– Мы красиво уничтожимся! Мы взорвемся так, как не снилось голубым гигантам!  
– Ты с ума сошла?!  
– Я люблю тебя!  
«Квазар раздери!»  
– Ты меня первый раз видишь!  
– Я тебя давно приметила! Я даже просила Гулгарига направить меня к тебе!  
– За что?!  
– Ты красивый и одинокий! – Казмли уже крутилась под самым носом. – Не бойся, все будет хорошо. – Она замедлила ход, едва удерживая гравитацию.  
Вэлсор в отчаянии искал, в каком же месте он красивый. Приблизившаяся Казмли коснулась протуберанцем его короны как раз в самом красивом месте: черная полоска пересекала экватор, плазма Вэлсора глубоко загнулась, образуя четкий, яркий рисунок на желтом лике.  
Казмли забыла, что еще задолго до этого момента нужно было приучить партнера к себе полями – длинными, тягучими, ласковыми. Но уже поздно. Звезда сдерживает силу притяжения, медленно проводит лучами по желтому шару. Как хорошо, что у обоих нет планет, иначе пришлось бы заботиться и о них, разбрасывать их в стороны.  
Вэлсор замер, вздрогнул от касания чужих лучей. Горячие спицы и хлысты протуберанцев заставили откинуть его собственное поле и корону. Теперь он несимметрично растянулся от Казмли.  
Казмли медленно приблизила к нему свой водород. Они уже встали на две орбиты, уже образовали единый центр тяжести. Это произошло так быстро и естественно, что Вэлсор не успел даже возразить. Вращаясь вокруг друг друга, они медленно обменивались веществом. Волны Казмли были горячее, чем у Вэлсора, они обжигали его поверхность, отчего желтый вздрагивал всем телом.  
Она коснулась водородом его короны, обожгла. Вэлсор задрожал и сам потянулся к Казмли. Их короны переплелись, вспыхнули, образуя дикий узор. Жар между двумя оболочками растекся вокруг, обволакивая и лишая сознания обе звезды. Внутри бешено закрутились ядра, синтез в них пошел с невероятной скоростью. Толчки ядра заставили Вэлсора плотнее прижаться к налетевшей розовой. Он щупал каждые ее квадрат, лизал протуберанцами ее край, едва касаясь его. Сливаясь, заходя глубже, он жадно захватывал водород и гелий Казмли, запускал все новые и новые ядерные реакции.  
Казмли резко дернулась навстречу Вэлсору, их вещество смешалось, ядра столкнулись, последовала вспышка. Яркий взрыв прогремел на несколько световых лет вокруг. Вэлсор в последний момент вспомнил, что он так и не узнал, что такое счастье.


	3. Глава вторая. Актеди

Раненая Актеди медленно уплывала в сторону от Киарига. Ее края все еще ловили радостные волны их столкновения. Центр мрачнел и тускнел. Звездочки не знали, чем утешить свою госпожу. В ней медленно копилась злоба, обида и сила.  
– Эй, ты чего? – Волна донеслась откуда-то снизу. Аэраэль. Как раз та скандалистка, на которую отвлеклась Актеди.  
– Ой, вот только не лезь! Зашибу!  
– Не зашибешь. – Теплые волны от желтых карликов Аэраэли прошли по раненому краю. – Гулгариг – зверь. Это давно известно. Зачем ты с ним связалась?  
– Тоже мне, зверь! Криворукавый донельзя! Хотел бы убить – бил бы в центр!  
– Но покалечил знатно. – Еще волна тепла.  
– Чем это ты? – насторожилась Актеди.  
– Красными. Они нежные, когда я им скажу.  
– А белыми?  
– Белые колючки. Они диковаты.  
– Мелочевка они, вот и все.  
– Мелочевка, зато какая! Почувствуй! – Аэраэль послала ей лучи от своих двойных белых карликов.  
Актеди вздохнула, ловя нежные уколы белых карликов.  
– А еще у меня есть нейтронные звезды! Почувствуй их нервы!  
Актеди почувствовала. Нервы нейтронных звезд оживили ее почти убитый край. Звезды в нем задвигались быстрей, энергичней.  
Аэраэль наблюдала, как лечится ее соседка. Наблюдала и потихоньку плыла ближе и ближе. Она давно приметила Актеди, давно любовалась ее рваными краями. Ей никак не удавалось обратить на себя внимание галактики, увлеченной молоденькой Кианой. В то время, когда Актеди липла и заигрывала со своей подругой, Аэраэли хотелось подлететь поближе, наподдать рукавом и завопить что-то вроде «Ты что, совсем дура?! Не видишь, что ты ей не нужна?! Что она тебя просто боится?!»  
Аэраэль промолчала, когда Гулгариг незаметно приблизился к Киане. Промолчала, заметив его заигрывания. Промолчала, когда Гулгариг выстрелил гаммой. Хотя в тот момент могла бы и поддержать: соперник находился как раз в направлении ее горячих взрывоопасных звезд.  
Теперь покалеченная Актеди почти не двигалась. Ее снесло от обычной траектории движения. Аэраэль могла спокойно подлечить ее. Или хотя бы поддержать ласковыми полями и лучами. И заодно приблизиться. Совсем немного. Просто для того, чтобы Актеди было теплее и уютнее.  
Актеди не слишком рвалась болтать с той, кто нарушил ее планы. Впрочем, она была сердита больше на себя: нельзя быть такой невнимательной, нельзя быть такой рассеянной! Актеди печально подбирала рваный край, стараясь не ловить поля, приходящие от Киарига. По Вселенной как раз разнесся слух о новой галактической свадьбе, причем свадьбе настолько удачной, что зародившаяся в результате ее галактика была красива и стройна и вовсе не напоминала ошметки взрыва, как это происходило обычно. Актеди подумала, что, возможно, оно и к лучшему. Кто знает, чем бы стала она вместе с Кианой. Может, всего лишь куцым куском газа и звезд.  
– Хорошие у тебя звезды, – черная дыра Актеди облизнулась, захватив пару тысяч звезд у своего края.  
– Очень хорошие, не сомневайся.  
– Отдай мне их.  
– Возьми, – усмехнулась Аэраэль.  
– Провокаторша, – засмеялась Актеди. – Мне еще немного… подлечиться…  
– Лечись, – лучи света и тепла полетели к больной. В цивилизации Актеди настал жаркий период. Гуманоиды срочно искали выход в другие миры. «Бегите, бегите», – думала галактика, – «ведь уничтожу, нет, уничтожим, вместе, все взорвем, все уничтожим…» Ей почему-то было жалко бездарных гуманоидов.  
Аэраэль делала все, чтобы ее потенциальная любовница поправилась поскорей. Даже лучи нейтронных звезд, гамма-лучи шли аккуратно, не причиняя боли, а только слегка почесывая раны, заводя и бодря растоптанные, испуганные звезды. Гравитация самой Актеди уже помогла подровнять потрепанный край. Галактики обменивались лучами, болтали, обсуждая одиночные звезды и соседок.  
– А на самом краю, говорят, столкновения редки, – печально сказала Аэраэль.  
– Ну а что ты хочешь? Там все разбежавшись живут, каждый в своем углу. Они все старые, им ничего уже не нужно.  
– Как можно дожить до таких лет, когда ничего не будет нужно?.. Мне кажется, я буду хотеть другие галактики всегда.  
– Другие? – Актеди полыхнула гамма-лучом, а Аэраэль рассмеялась краем рукава.  
– Тебя хотеть.  
Аэраэль была все-таки склочной особой. Периодически она перегавкивалась со всеми вокруг галактиками. Актеди только посмеивалась и отвлеченно шарила полями по сторонам. Иногда они натыкались на знакомые волны, исходившие от киановской половины новой галактики. В такие моменты она с тоской толкала лучами нейтронных звезд Аэраэль. Та обычно отмахивалась: у нее скандал, а тут пристают.  
– Аэ…  
– Две минуты! Я сейчас!  
– Аэ… – шепотом повторяла Актеди. Но шепот был еле слышен. Она грустно шевелила рукавами, красные гиганты холодели и не успевали взорваться, карлики слишком быстро переходили в субкарликов, а то и вовсе в планеты-сироты.  
– Ну что еще?! – это Аэраэль вернулась. – Что? Что? Актеди!  
– Отстань.  
– Не отстану.  
– И не надо. – Актеди отворачивалась, направляя свой пронзительный свет в черноту. Оттуда ей отвечали далекие галактики, которым было, наверно, также тяжело.  
– Надо. Надо бы дать тебе хорошего пинка за твою унылость. Вот Млечный путь рассказывал, что в одной из его цивилизаций уныние считается смертным грехом.  
– И что?  
– А то! Что после смерти за него отправляют на Чорную Планету и распекают что есть силы.  
– Это у гуманоидов.  
– Они не сильно от нас отличаются. Даже руки есть – как наши рукава.  
– У них нет черных дыр.  
– Кгхм. У некоторых есть. У женщин. – Аэраэль напряглась, вспоминаю физиологию гуманоидов. – А кое-где – и у мужчин.  
– Таких, как у нас, нет.  
– Это точно. А вот твоя совсем уныла. Точно зажарится на планетке.  
– Нет! – Актеди заглотнула черной дырой сотню красных гигантов и тут же повеселела.  
– То-то же! – нежный луч нейтронной звезды прошелся по краю взгрустнувшей галактики.  
  
Аэраэль неслась на Актеди боком. Край ее спирали приходился поперек спирали соседки. Обе следили за тем, чтобы столкновение пришлось ровно симметрично. Тогда крайние звездочки Аэраэли придутся четко в центр черной дыры. Актеди старательно ласкала свою дыру, подводя ей самых аппетитных, самых крупных и тяжелых звезд. Красные гиганты, голубые гиганты, желто-оранжевые и белые группы расплющивались и проваливались в черную бездну. Бездна держалась в напряжении: ей явно было мало.  
Аэраэль закрутила рукава быстрее, заставляя свои звезды нестись с максимальной скоростью. Звезды неслись. Ворчали, но неслись. Спираль разгорячилась, красные гиганты натужно гудели, готовые вот-вот рвануть. «Еще рано», – шептала им Аэраэль, ласково успокаивала их гравитацией. Белые карлики не возражали: им нравилась скорости, нравилось, как космический ветер ласкал их поверхность. Группы соревновались между собой: кто быстрее? Нейтронные звезды еле удерживали свое направление.  
Актеди ощутила край Аэраэли: жжется! Хвост рукава – заостренный, горячий – вписался строго по середине черной дыры. Звезды на нем моментально скатились в глубину. Актеди ахнула, прогнулась: она не ожидала такого резкого прикосновения. Черная дыра, подкормленная вкусненьким, но все еще полуголодная, жадно глотала звезды без разбору.  
Рукав Аэраэли шел теперь вскользь. Звезд стало чуть меньше, но все как на подбор: крупные, тяжелые. Следующий рукав пришелся в уже подготовленную бездну. Она безжалостно его засосала. Та же судьба ждала оставшиеся рукава.  
Актеди тяжело дышала, глотая все больше чужих звезд. Ее собственные подопечные под силой гравитации спешили к остаткам Аэраэли. Взрывы были тяжелы и мощны. Наконец она дошла до чужой черной дыры. Две пропасти, без дна, без границ, слились в единое целое, закружили обе галактики в едином танце.  
Аэраэль развернуло. Вторая ее половина была отдана на откуп новой, еще более крупной черной дыре. Она сама не ожидала, что позволит вот так себя поработить. Оставался совсем небольшой клочок. Он моментально был отправлен суровым пинком на край Актеди. Там, возле одного из немыслимо изогнутых рукавов, ее звезды будут доживать свой век вблизи со звездами горячей, тяжелой Актеди.


	4. Послесловие

– А теперь летим туда, – шепнула остатками сознания Аэраэль. Почти пропав в черной дыре Актеди, она додумалась до дикой, абсолютно безумной мысли. Новенький, бодрый Киариг казался ей невероятно привлекательным. Впрочем, Актеди тоже не возражала. До изменницы и ее хахаля оставалась сотня световых лет.


End file.
